Darkened Days
by Chaos Infintium
Summary: Ranma decides to change his life, the senshi have a old enemy rising, and things are reaching a new level of chaos, same old same old in the lifes of those the gods deemed we'll mess with them this eon... Newly Revised ch 1 and 6... More changes soon
1. Dark tale or when the world laughs

The days before the Neo-Silver age, Before the Renaissance, before even the Silver Millennium, even before the first great war of the gods, there was nothing but dark. The darkness was a place of nothing, it stills lives but simply known as the empty dead void as space, biding it's time to live anew.

But that's another story now is this story.

Back in the beginning the Dark gave life to its children; beings of great strength and power but of pure evil, they built their own universes in their mother and father the Dark but that was to end. The dark horrified by what it had wrought gave birth to three more entities they would come to be known as the Creator, the Chaos and the Destroyer, later known Fallen One. Their brethren, the beings we'll refer to as the Titans clashed with the final Children of their mother for power.  
This was but a futile effort for the three had their own children and created beings to fight with them. The Titans fell, trapped in a place known as Tartarus edging on the Darks own kin Oblivion. The three soon begin to quarrel amongst themselves, finally they cast each other away and hide in there own realms: One of Light and Air, One of Fire and Darkness, and the other of Water and Twilight. The realm of Water and Twilight simply had no name beyond seas.. Some came to call it because of it's nature the Seas of Chaos or the Seas of Twilight. The realm of fire, dubbed by times progression of the early men, came to be called Hell, Hades, and many other but the one that fits our story is Niflheim for the demons, Midgard or Earth as the between of realms or mortal realm simply, and finally Asgard or Heaven for the domain of gods.

The creator known as the all father, Odin, Allah, Zeus, or just God, after the first great fight of the two major realms set into motion the doublet system severely exhausting the chances of fights between the two realms stating that every god must have a demon counterpart, so if one dies that other must also.. The destroyer or H-sama and God did not consult l-sama on the idea, since she had locked her realm away their influence, only allowing over flow of her realm onto Midgard maintaining balance in the Universe they had forged from their mother's remains, which sometimes were so great of overflow it changed entire areas forming Chaos Nexus points, which would set several Divine beings off the deep end later when they tried to control events in those areas.

For eons things were peaceful, till cries that sent shivers down the spines of hundreds of divine beings demon and god alike, the births of two beings that thought never to exist. One born of Niflheim and Chaos, the other born of Asgard and Chaos, these two would meet and eventually have a child, though many centuries later after a very hectic love life.  
This bastard child of the three realms was thought to be the bringer of the end, others that he'd be a New Reigning Deity when one of the Three surrendered their position. None of which was to come to past when a god hated in all realms named Loki released several titans and their creations from imprisonment. Most were conquered, banished back to Tartarus. Few escaped being returned, their bodies buried under spells and consecrated earth. One of the worst slipped past, one such wretched creature was known as Nemesis Arkon, he was truly the worst for he was not just after power and vengeance but for fun of Anarchy in purest form. He had found a subject while trapped in Tartarus that seemed be worthy of him and he pursued him to all ends. Howeve this is not where it began, but the middle to tell how it could end...

The ruins of the great city lay around them. The two combatants heavy with exhaustion, covered in blood of innocents, that mingled with their own blood and that of their enemy. One cloaked in shimmering remains of a abyssal black cloak, smiled a wicked smile that made any evil flee before him.

"So this is where it comes to... All of it lost, the city you helped found, your pupil ravaged and dead, and everything gone because of me," The being smirked further still, "What do you think of this battle we've had, and I'll still win, and you'll be cast into oblivion, cause we both know the system won't know what to do with you... So it will DISPOSE of you as it has done to others it can't deal with. Doesn't it make your bastard blood boil doesn't knowing i've bested you???"

"You're a monster!" replied the figure. "And you will NEVER win!"

"Many thanks Daemon, though your hope is futile."

"Nemesis how can you do this, how can you live with this, we both know if either one of us dies we both quit existing, how can you hunt and destroy so merciless," he turned with a shimmer of a tear in his eye "how can you rape and pillage, burn and destroy, erase the existence of entire people, for your own sick sadistic pleasures all because you want to be better then a lone individual."

"Easily, I don't want just power, I want acknowledgement, fear, hatred, pure anarchy, all the essentials of 'life'. Just to show in the end there is one true fate and that is the end, me." Nemesis replied pointing at himself, "I can do it as easily as you breath, you think you can also bide your time to power an attack to destroy me. Your efforts are futile, pointless, just surrender and I'll kill you quickly then I'll absorb your essence into me so you will still live by giving me your power and strength."

"Heh, you caught me but it's too late..." He Blurred from sight and appeared standing next facing away from Nemesis, "See I figure if I have enough to destroy myself, I'll simply take you with me" he ducked a killing blow and grabbed Nemesis, twisting to him to trap his arms facing toward the sky "it ends now."

"I won't let it end this way. I'll finish this my way! Not yours." said Nemesis as a dark aura formed of ki and mana. "Crimson Blood..."

"Fire burning bright." replied Daemon smirking at Nemesis' reaction, his surprise forcing his loss of concentration. Thus allowing Daemon to absorbed the partially charged aura and continue, acknowledging he known this monsters own devastating attack, as his own aura formed larger of black though tainted at the edges with silver.

"Sealed beyond Time I call upon the great power of the dark, Banishing to the reaches of the great ethereal plane"

"Don't do this; there will be nothing left of the two of us, Daemon free me!!" Screamed the struggling 'monster' knowing it was too late.

"I, The Harbinger of death and chaos, Call upon mighty spirits from beyond, Give me your strength, and give me your power!!" Images of those he cared for since the beginning of their lines; the faces, the animals, people, the villages... then came one face and voice that rang deep in him. The sweet voice of his student and lover, one and only. Sheoko, the up and coming priestess from the village, then flourishing city, now ruined dust, of Atlantis. Her face bright full of life and joy, only now full of fear and death. He did this for all of those he had witnessed slaughtered by this beast, but truly for her, who suffered the most. Violated and murdered before him. It all fueled him giving the evil and dark spell that much more strength.

"In my final moments I call of the void...Oblivions Wrath!"

The waste land of death was slowly consumed in a blinding light of churning dark. All that was heard above the roar of the blast, was the scream of death from the monster known as Nemesis and the roar of vengeful deity finding peace for all those lost. The blast grew outwards vaporizing the island of this Atlantis. Shifting the Earth and changing the very continents. The sphere of the blast could be seen from the flourishing planets and moons surrounding the Earth.  
The old people would say that day was a sign of a new peace that was to come, others said it marked the beginning of the end, in a way both were wrong but still right. The ones that truly felt the lost were the divinity; The gods, the demons, the Mazouku, and the Makai, all of them felt the lost big and small. From that day brewed the new peace of the heavens, the Sea of Chaos flooded open again but far too late. Though only the three original truly knew what would come, L-sama unlike the other two, felt the greatest lost in her favored child's death. So she plotted and decided to alter some plans and smirked as she glanced at a ripple in the waters that surrounded her island.

From their deaths, rumors and speculations brewed about whether they were actually dead, others of the Earth were saddened with the lost of Atlantis. Soon another nation would be forged in honor of this great nation/land lost to a monster and his slayer. Less then five hundred years a crystal would be found, the young woman with long silver hair would do great things with that crystal as would her children...

**PRESENT**

"DIE!!" the words seemed so useless, so boring, so over USED.  
"Why can't my suitors and rivals use something more original?" Came the thought of Nerima's (un)luckily appointed leader of the local wrecking crew, Ranma Saotome. The world's greatest martial artist of his generation, aqua-transsexual, walking center of chaos in the Nerima ward.

Ranma dodged and weaved through the attacks that seemed so slow and so futile especially since he had the power to crush a god, but not any god, the Phoenix god, Saffron. That battle had been almost a year and a half ago but this still seemed to go on pointlessly. His 18 and half years of life seen enough chaos and martial arts to drive any normal well balanced person insane. He honed his skills so much it seemed so pointless for most to try and fight him. Though it was fun to go on training trips with Ryouga in recent days, having everyone believed they hated each other... It was a good ploy they setup, especially when he/they finally decided to split.

He'd had some fun adventures with Ryouga... But he found it disturbing when they traveled to some, from what he could guess other world, to find there was a female duplicate of him with a much smaller chest. Especially since she could eat as much as he did and most likely out eat him. Another disturbing fact that there was a Kodachi impersonator in said universe who was a rival of his duplicate.

Ranma thought idly to himself, while dodging Kuno's pitiful excuse of kendo,"Heh I could beat him far faster thanks to that Kenshin dude I met while with old piggy-chan."  
He leapt over Kuno knocking him to the ground out cold with a foot plant to the head then came the cry of "RANMA NO BAKA" from his over PMSing, un-cute, Fiancé. Thus came the mallet... he allowed the damn mallet to get him but only because he wanted to end the fight since he was bored out of his mind with the it by now.  
"Ahh perfect trajectory! I'll land in the Shinto Shrine of the Juuban district, nice place that shrine is, though the land manager/head priest I swear could give Happi a run for his panties. Ah here we go 3…..2….1…." a small thump was all the noise made by the martial artist.

He enjoyed the grounds of the parks and various shrines he ended up in by accident or purpose as the case may be. The Shinto Shrine on Cherry Hill of the Minato Ward was an exceptional one. Having lush cherry trees, with many green and lively shrubs, and far many more wards against demons and evil all seemed to highlight the beauty of the shrine.  
The two crows that always seemed to live on the grounds stared at him with their cool calculating eyes keeping track of him, they never understood why he wore Chinese silk garbs or why he seemed more silent then a cat in his movement but he radiated chaos and peace, the latter which he seemed never to gain. He also seemed to have an odd knack at showing up when their mistress was in a meeting with those odd girls.  
Ranma always enjoyed the nature, even though his father thought of it as only a place to improve the art. As he passed the Main Hall of the shrine where the notorious sacred flame of the shrine dwelled, not far in the dwellings of where the priests and priestesses would reside in, he heard a voice, quiet and soft but stung his ears well, a voice that haunted him sometimes while he slept, the voice that let him suffer for several years of his life…………….

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the various anime. I do own the rights to Sheoko, nemesis, and Daemon, and the others I introduce later, those that pillage will suffer my wrath!!!! I have takenwriters right to alter things to fit the story Gomen Nasai for those that become confused.Beyond that yada yada yada. I own the story also.


	2. Beginning of the dark or things change

The Senshi were all puzzled since the first of them showed up. It'd been almost a year since Galaxia had been defeated. While bonds had been a little rough in the beginning since that fight with Uranus and Neptune almost being killed by the inners for betraying them and their Princess even if it was a ploy. Eventually things settled at everyone was going back to their lives, the outers minus Pluto and Saturn and moved farther north of Tokyo to attend college and to improve their various talents Haruka with racing and Michiru and her wide range of arts. The inners continued their high school careers, each trying to achieve their dreams, Makoto wanting to be a cooking florist, Ami a scientist, Minako a pop singer, Rei a better priestess and singer, and Usagi just trying to survive it all.

"Waaaah Rei just let me see your Manga please!" came the voice the of leader of the Senshi, Sailor Moon alias Usagi Tsukino," I'll quit raiding them for a month if you let me see that one please" she said all over this in-between bites of cookies and puppy dog mixed with tears look.

"Ok enough take it but you said and I'll remember that next time," replied a defeated Rei surrendering her manga to their leader "So does any actually know why were here?"

"I could answer that" came the cool voice of Setsuna Meiou a.k.a. Sailor Pluto behind Usagi scaring her senseless." The reason why I called everyone here is because Chaos is back."

"What do you mean Chaos is back!" replied the collective senshi

"It can't be I banished chaos back to the hearts of all men, and Galaxia was cleansed and Chibi-Chibi was restored." Came the cry from Usagi

"We were wrong, Chaos wasn't a thing in all men but an ancient beast that controlled her, made her the way she was."

"How do you know this?"

"I went ask her about what she thinks since the time gates have quit working. All I found was her planet destroyed, Galaxia herself was dieing and there was no way I could save her.'

Flashback

"Oh gods what happened here" came the words of the gates of Time sole guardian.

What lay before her was simply described as a catastrophe; the ruined city lay outwards from where she stood. The only way to truly tell it was a city was the large building like structures, the flaming market place, dead bodies stretching all over the place. The place seemed as though an army of a long dead race called saiyans had ripped through here as if on a hunt for food and a worthy challenge. The bodies could only be described as massacred remains of a single person could be found over a mile stretch. There were no signs of life. That's when she felt the small spark, the same basic energy that all senshi shared, she hadn't even bothered to run she teleported to the rough mark since the energy was fading. What she found made her heart skip a beat, the area was surrounded in impacts craters, blast holes, and residual mana and ki wisps on the planet and the air, and lastly Galaxia looked as though she'd been hit by said pack of saiyans and a few other things.

"Pluto….is that you……what are you doin...here?"

"Oh gods Galaxia what happened?"

"He..." Galaxia gasped and coughed some blood" returned, with a new body, looking for vengeance"

He…..He….You mean Chaos returned?"

"Chaos isn't his real name, he's been hiding, biding his time, for centuries, found me, and used me, before your princess stopped him, till now."

"What do you mean?

"He's a horrible beast, that's been lost to" cough, gasp," he's an abomination to the gods, he comes for the earth next"

"Why? Does he look for vengeance against the princess and the others?"

"No he looks for his minions and his foes, Pluto my time is shortening by the moment take but a moments rest before you prepare your Senshi he comes soon and nothing will stop him" with that the fire and spark of Sailor Galaxia faded forever, the magic that made the senshi uniforms came undone, all that remained was a young woman with long red hair, wearing a flaming red kimono similar to her hair, covered in blood and dirt, bruised and beaten but peaceful at last.

Pluto just held the fallen Sailor in arms for what seemed an eternity weeping for knowing that she never gained self redemption for all that she destroyed. Then Pluto resolved herself and teleported back the gates of time to see if she could get one last glimpse hoping, to know what their new but old enemy looked like but gained no knowledge except a single image; a sword made of black crystal that looked as though it were 8 feet long 3 and half feet wide designed to look as though the sword grew out in segments each overlapping the other, and a hilt made of some unknown metal mineral. Then the gate went dark, at that moment she returned to earth and called for all the Senshi to meet at the shrine.

Oh dear gods, Setsuna do you know what this means?

"Yes I do, we have actually to prepare for this fight, there's no running into it hoping to win we have to train and we have to fight!"

"Then you have a lot of Work to do" came a voice from the now opened door

Who's there?"

What you don't recognize my voice Setsu-chan, the voice of a little boy you let fall into a pit of starving cats wrapped in fish? The Voice of someone who you let get chased by mad men and women for over 14 years? How could you so easily forget my voice Setsu-chan?"

"Oh gods not you now, I….."

"Shut up you bitch, you let me suffer and you knew all along but never tried to stop any of it" came the now pissed off voice of the revealed martial artist" It's ironic one of the places I come to visit to relax myself and I find one of the few people I hate and am ready to pummel, boy it's my lucky day" Ranma said as he started to unleash his aura, it burned with a bright blue but tinged with red and green.

"Please Ranma forgive me, I couldn't find you after the cat-fist training I couldn't stop any of it, please believe me.

"why should I after hearing your little chat, and that your able to access the 'Gates of Time' to see the past, the present and the future how am I suppose to believe you couldn't find me in the midst of it all!"

"You life is so full of chaos I couldn't find you, the chaos that surrounds your life blocked you from my view, otherwise I would have been there."

"Then you don't know anything about my dozens of engagements, my curses, of my fights, therefore you don't know I'm one of the most powerful beings in the world, and that if I choose right now I could kill majority of you without a scratch."

"Is that a threat?" growled Haruka

"Haruka behave, he's right I can tell just by looking at him he could take me and Sailor Moon in a fight and probably win. SO don't aggravate him." Said Setsuna

"you Always were a smart and beautiful woman Setsuna, so I'll give half an hour to explain everything involving you friends here and I'll consider not destroying you" Ranma took a seat by the opened door" I'm all ears, so start talking"

"Well you see it started back several millennia ago when the planets were…….."

Sometime later

"So After Galaxia it supposed to be the great ice, were all the senshi of earth will rest till we reawaken to start the Neo-Silver Millennium and Crystal Tokyo, bringing another era of peace to the universe." Stated the senshi of Pluto simply

"So let me get this straight. Setsuna you with a bunch of high-school students are reincarnated Warriors of the past brought back by a flopped spell to fight evil, protect the world then purge all evil from mans heart so it can go through the same thing it did last time! That's just brilliant if you're a junior high school girl with hopes of love and peace to the universe" Snorted Ranma.

"Um yeah I guess, sorta" replied the time senshi not realizing that side of the events taking place

Shaking his head Ranma groaned," Well that answered part of my question, but not all of it"

"But you asked what my involvement was." Said Setsuna

"Yeah but you didn't answer why during all of this you got involved with me. Why you didn't stop my old man from what he did and why you said you loved all those years ago." growled Ranma

This raised a group gasp except from Usagi, Haruka and Makoto who just fainted away at those words. Usagi fainted because she always thought that Setsuna was like Neptune and Uranus, Haruka thought she was just a cold prude who thought more of duty then a sex life, and Makoto because another really hunky guy was lost and to Setsuna no less.

"Whoa, want to repeat that for those not believing reality and want a check up on it." Stated the voice the recovering Rei

"Yes what he said was true, I admitted I loved him; it was back when I was younger." Said Setsuna

"Huh, wha, what do you mean younger, I thought your young back when the silver Millennium was around." Said Minako

"You have to remember I'm not the first Setsuna in your midst I'm the second, the first died protecting Haruka and Michiru by invoking a forbidden technique. I'm the second one. I got to live a normal life till I got to the age of 22 then I reassumed my position, though it shouldn't be possible you remember me though." Came Setsuna's reply

"I'll ask about that last part in a minute but yes I remember you and what little time we had because you choose to do what you did, turning that cat on me, making me go feral then running away. You had no right to do that to me. Especially when I came to break up with and to say I'd return one day, after all my training and maybe we could have been together. And what's this about me not being able to remember you, and your 22!"

"No, I'm older then that by now, by quite a bit but still older then that, and the reason I say that is when a Sailor Pluto takes up their mantle everyone they knew, everyone they loved everything just quits, it's like they never existed, it's part of the job you could say, but you're the first I remember as my entire time as a Senshi having the ability to remember after the position has been taken."

"Well aren't I just lucky, oh boy yeah, well so far all you presented me with is you fact your magically charged girls in short skirts, that have no fighting ability, and have something big coming and need help badly." He smirked a little, a touch of evil a touch of something else" I can offer something of an exchange; I'll help you train and keep your secret and provide some extra support, if you assist me with a situation."

"What would that be?" asked the now steadily awake leader of the senshi and future queen of earth

"Well you see………….." SO begun Ranma's explanation of what he needed help with.

The Next Day

"Ranma where were you baka, I needed someone to try my new cooking" came the angry growl of his fiancé Akane

"Ahh that would explain why the panda's looked ill this morning and why he didn't want to spar with me…" wondered Ranma

"Hold still while I beat you for not trying my diner" yelled Akane while charging at him with her extra-dimensional mallet

"Not Today you un-cute tomboy" replied Ranma preparing to dodge the incoming strike

"Ranma prepare to DIE!" came the cry of his rival/friend of Ryouga Hibiki the eternally lost boy.

Ranma dodged the mallet strike to the head and then stole the mallet. He turned on the shape-changing martial artist, "Ryouga remember what we've discussed, and that day has finally come." Ranma whispered in Ryouga ear while blocking the eternally lost boy's invincible umbrella. That caught him off guard for a moment; after that moment lapsed he grinned and jumped away

"So you coward you've finally conceited in our matches to who's truly better, I'm amazed." Retorted Ryouga playing to their plan

"Yep I admit defeat this time you win, your better then me" Ranma's reply as he swung the mallet over his shoulder like a sword. These two things made the usual lunchtime crowd of Furinkin high stop and try to figure out what happened to their (ab) normal reality. Then the infuriated cry of Akane charging Ranma to gain her mallet back and growling something about perverts and their bakaness.

"Ranma return my mallet!" screamed the wannabe martial artist

Akane charged and threw a flurry of punches that were absurdly sloppy; he brushed them off with a swipe of his arm. Then only made her more furious she kicked and punched at him trying to take back her mallet and all Ranma did in return was to dodge the strikes with a bored kind of smile.

"I hope that's not the best you have Akane cause if it you're sadly in need of training" smirked Ranma

This drove Akane into almost berserk rage that brought out her anger fuelled chi aura. She launched herself at Ranma with intent to kill when the unexpected happened. A blast of dark energy seemed to rip the small space between her and her intended victim of female wrath. The small trench in the ground left in the wake of the blast caused her to trip and stumble falling flat on her face.

"STOP! Leave him alone he's ours" came the yell of a dark purple suit Senshi of Silence, Sailor Saturn, behind her stood the Scout of Time, sailor Pluto.

This turn of events seemed to further stun the crowd, a Sailor Senshi; much less two were standing there on the Schools remaining wall posed to attack. That wasn't all that odd came the thoughts of several students the oddity behind it was they never left their jurisdiction of Tokyo, usually they fought weird monster in their own, maybe they finally caught on the all the oddness in this district.

Akane finally recovered her footing and turned to see who had disrupted her strike towards the pervert, the abomination to women and men every where. That's when she noticed who it was, her favorite super-heroines, The Sailor Senshi that had stopped her, which confused her even more

"WHY'D YOU STOP ME!" growled Akane," I was going to do a justice to all of women everywhere if you let me pummel him!"

"He will be punished by us and us alone!" the growling voice of Sailor Pluto 'Oh gods I have to ham this up, why couldn't we just have kidnapped him, no we have to stage a fight' "He'll suffer for his crimes, demons must perish for their trespasses against mankind"

"DEMON!" came the collective cry of the assembled student body all except Kuno who was spouting how the truth was revealed and how his fierce tigress and Red Haired Goddess would be free now.

"Well I guess they discovered the truth, yes I'm a demon more foul then Happosai, I was sent here disguised as a human to suck up all the energy of the local Leyline so we could begin our strike of the earth and the heavens" said Ranma

'What's he doing' though Ryouga 'we didn't plan this oh well I'll play along with it'

"Yes Brother we can finally reveal ourselves to these foolish mortals, but first let us dispose of these sailor wenches!" said Ryouga

"You'll never be allowed to do so!" said Saturn "Silence Glaive Surprise!

The Ribbons of energy speed towards the two martial artists. Ryouga grabbed his umbrella and used it to flip out of the way while Ranma used Akane's mallet as a deflecting tool, thus one demolishing part of the school and the entire mallet. 'Heh this worked better then I thought' looking at the small remaining piece of the mallet before throwing it towards Kuno rendering him unconscious

"My MALLET!" screamed Akane before collapsing to the ground

"Come you little girls I think theirs more appropriate place then to conduct this battle" said Ranma as he bounded to the no flaming roofs part followed by Ryouga then by the two senshi

"Stop demons!" was heard the yell of Pluto followed by a whisper of "Dead Scream" her trademark attack of temporal energy rocketed towards Ranma clipping his ribs

'Oh gods she/I hit me/him' came the thoughts of the two senshi and two martial artists

In the shadows of a near by building a small man smirked and shook his head "Well I guess one day those two would finally grow tired of their charade and leave, just means that I can have all the fun I want now!" soon the 'grand master' of the anything goes style martial arts, Happosai bounded towards the courtyard wanting to liberate silky darling form their confines and help budding woman enjoy their assets a little more 'you know one day somebody could figure the truth out and we'd all be in trouble' he thought idly "I hope the boy survives that magic blast also it looked like it hurt even from here' "SWEETO! HOTCHA!"

In a side-dimension two beings conversed, the Master and the Minion one could say

"This boys seems to be a good choice however his allies are a problem" said the 'Master'

"Well we have the resources, I could have them disposed of if you want master" replied the minion

"NO they aren't that much of a problem as of this moment however depending on how things go we Could use this all to our advantage, Actually I have an idea send after they get to destination send out one our 'pets' to test them, see how they work together, then I'll reassess the situation, I wont let a repeat of Galaxia and those other Fools especially Beryl. You understand my orders now go while I work on our goals."

"Yes Master" the minion said as it left in a surge of dark energy

left to itself the being seemed to smirk "With a few minor hitches I'll return finally and, those fools that follow me don't realize I'm using them for my own purposes, and those Meddling senshi might purpose a problem considering they have the favor of a few gods behind but it'll all work, heh the only one that could stand against me is in far worse condition then I am, oh well if things go as I've planned I'll get my revenge and my power back" the being seemed to go from a smirk to full blown grin

Some not far off another couple of beings sat conversing about a situation

"I don't understand yeah the bugs seem to increasing but they all stay in certain areas nowadays" said a short dark haired girl with strange marking on her face

"Well it could be part one of fathers plans you know, it doesn't help that blasted Sea seems to always screw with us, I don't see why father doesn't have destroyed" replied a Much older looking woman who seemed to emit sexy, she too had long silver hair

"We all know that Father has no power over there and if he was to destroy as you kindly put it dear sister it would trigger a war that the underworld would jump onto and the next Great War would start. But it is weird about all of the recent events especially about that demi-god what was his name…..Saffron being turned back into a child almost a year and a half along with the surges of new evil beings into the world." Said the final female who held a resemblance to a person Ranma knew except for the tattoos and strange clothing

"It could be Mara you know we haven't heard form her in awhile you know, she could be causing all the trouble." Replied the silver haired one

"No if it was her we could tell by now you old hag" replied the younger Dark haired girl

"Why you little whelp…."started the silvered hair woman

"Don't start you two, Skuld don't insult Urd, Urd don't blame Mara cause we don't know if it was her. Anyways there are bigger issue then the two of fighting and bickering that we don't need" said the infuriated bark of the brown haired woman

"I'm Sorry Belldandy" replied the two

"That's better. Now let's try to figure out what's going on with the bug's first then figure out the surge of evil." Said the now calm and sweet voice of Belldandy

When Belldandy turned her back Skuld leaned over Urd and whispered "you know since we almost killed Keiichei after they got married she kinda of you know got scary"

"I know, I swear if she wasn't in as good health as she is in I'd swear she was pregnant or something. Though lets discuss this later" replied Urd

Both returned to normal seating positions and watch as Belldandy turned around with a letter

"What that sis?" asked Urd

"This is a letter from a couple of gods and goddesses asking us to go check on some their Avatars in the Juuban and Nerima districts, I thought I'd give it to you too cause I made my choice already, I'm heading to the Nerima districts and I hoped the two of you would go check on those in the Juuban districts."

"Ok I think we can do that what gods and who are their avatars?" asked Skuld

"Well it's from the Roman pantheon and from a few others from different pantheons. Specifically form the Roman is Venus, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Luna oddly enough and then Totille, Puck, and a couple of others all of those seem to be those that have ties of being Chaos and Mischief gods, oh and Bast also."

"that's quite a list of gods and goddesses Bell," as Urd over looked the letter "hey wait a minute a lot of these gods have the same avatar……….oh Shit it's that poor Ranma boy" exclaimed Urd

"URD! You know not to swear father will get mad at you again and probably take you license away for a day or 20 again" replied Skuld

As she said this a lightning bolt came down from the sky burning into the wall these words:

_Urd you know not to swear however I'll allow this ONE TIME_

_Because I know why since the Valkyrie that had to deliver this message_

_And other who have seen the message noticed the same fact_

_Signed Kami-sama_

"Ok who did it this time" said a male voice form another room

"It was Urd on accident Keiichi, she fix the wall when we get done with our current meeting" replied the voice of his wife Belldandy

"Ok cause it's annoying I still have repair the temple everything someone wants to 'visit' or when something happens and Kami-sama sends one his bolts down' said Keiichi now in the doorway

"Well it was Urd this time but Father let it pass cause…….."explained Belldandy to her husband

Disclaimer alert disclaimer alert warning incoming 3…2…1…. We are the disclaimer, ignorance is futile, all characters and beings form anime have been borrowed for the hives own use, original characters belong to the hive, surrender your minds for we will not be sued. Like I said Ranam, Ah Megami-sama, and Sailor Moon and others are borrowed I don't' own them though I wish, the characters I do own are listed and will be Listed:

Garlic Daemon

Nemesis Arkon

Sheoko

That's it for now or till I get bored and rewrite stuff anyways peace


	3. The days start to grow darker

The Senshi of Saturn panicked, never had one of their own hit a civilian, even if that civilian had survived that hit but that didn't matter, Pluto had hit a civilian. Saturn was at a lost for words as they continued traveling in a direction of this unfamiliar district. Pluto on the other hand was slightly cooler about the situation till she saw that Ranma and Ryouga had no intentions of slowing down even while Ranma was bleeding from the wound she had accidentally inflicted. Ryouga for his part was panicked but kept up only because this was their chance to be free from this hell-hole and the fact that he'd get lost plus Ranma kept going never tending to his bleeding side 'Boy he's losing blood, if we don't get this done soon there will be nothing left for us to escape with if he dies from blood loss'. Ranma for his part was in a shit load of pain and excitement, pain from the fact that he'd been blasted by a magic blast of some sort form Setsuna, more pain form the fact he was losing blood from said wound, excitement for once in his life being able to control the way things turned out for once with a few minor hitches, like if he died from blood loss, and the fact he'd be able to interrogate Setsuna about the events from the past and had has happened to her.

"OK that's enough, Ranma Stop!" barked the eternally lost boy "We're less then three blocks from the Tendo Compound, Ranma we both know what you'll do when you get there but You can't fight like this, Your old man will use your wound to his advantage and kill you or worse marry you off to the bitch Akane!"

Clutching his now profusely bleeding side "I know…..Gods I know but I don't have time……We don't have time to Stop Ryouga, This is our chance to run, to get away form the fiancées, the fights, the madness, everything! You want to blow that because I'm FUCKING BLEEDING! No I don't care this ends now or it will never end and one of us if not both will die because of one my fiancées or from some random challenger or something else…..Ryouga you've been my best friend and rival for years now, but the old man must pay for both of our problems, I've been trapped by him and his honor-less gut for years, he took away my mother for over ten years, he has taken my life all for his gut," Ranma started to move on "It has to end Ryouga, now!" he started to turn when a small gloved hand touched his shoulder, the hand belonged to Saturn

"I can help you Ranma, if this means so much to you, I have an ability that has branded me a freak. I can heal people's wounds, so if you want me to I can heal you wound so we can help you escape from this place that seems to have brought you so much pain." Said the small voice of one so powerful 'I hope he doesn't see me as a freak, he's really cute but his is so miserable, if I can help him more then ever now is it….'

"You can do that for me," he moved his hand where blood seemed to gush from the wound, Ranma in all his rant and his rave never seemed to notice his body's attempt to heal but it wasn't fast enough, he would soon die from blood loss "why would anyone ever brand a gift like that freakish, actually in some of my fights it would have been useful, if I can help I would love if you helped." He knelt down part from the fact it'd allow her better reach and from the fact he was started to feel a little, no scratch that a lot woozy.

"This won't hurt but please catch me if I collapse" said the small senshi

"No problem….." replied the martial artist

her hands began to glow she placed her hands against the wound and slowly it began to close, Ranma could feel the skin knitting itself back together, his blood cells regenerating in his very body, he could also feel something else seemingly open, that when he felt the wounds healed, Noting the little Senshi was about to collapse he caught her with not a moment to spare. She was gently placed on the ground sitting up; a smile seemed to cross her face as her eyes drooped closed "Oops I think…..I might have over done it a little…." She sigh a small sigh and curl into a ball as the senshi transformation magic came unbound, "I'm going to take a nap….wake me when we get back to the temple. Please…than...ou…" with that the young girl slept

'Wow, she was right what ever she did I feel like a billion yen' thought Ranma as a bounded across the rooftop of the little shop at mind boggling rates, he finished his little sprint with a aerial front flip landing with the grace beyond that of a gymnast

"Geez, a little wound and some healing now he acts like a reborn man or something, what's with you anyways?" asked the slightly stun Lost Boy "It's like you seemed to tap a new energy source or something."

"You really are a dolt sometimes aren't you?" asked the questioning Pluto to Ryouga "When Saturn healed him, I guess she unlocked some sort of locked charka or something, a probably safeguard installed to constrict ones flow of chi and ki, possible even mana. Why anyone would do that to someone I wouldn't know but they were planning something or against something that's for sure." Stated Pluto 'Probably something that dolt of a father did to him, which reminds me maybe I should see if I can check on Ranma's past since he's within range of my power now and see what's happened to him'

All Ryouga could say to the whole thing was "Cool" that seemed to knock Ranma from his refer of his new power, he caught what Setsuna had been saying and his aura sparked outward brighter and far larger then it had been, it glowed with its brilliant blue but it tinged with red, green, and a few small other colors bordering at the edges, he thought about who could have done it, the only being vile enough, evil enough, and wretched enough to do something like that to anyone especially a boy. "GENMA!" screamed Ranma as he seemed to explode off the top of the roof, no really touching anything just sheer motion fuelled by rage.

"say Saotome did you just hear something?" asked Soun Tendo of his lifelong friend only to note that his friend was shaking and twitching on the ground as though someone had stepped on his grave, then dug it up screwed his dead body placed it back in the grave, Stole the tombstone and played Oni hockey with it. To say this only ended when the entire wall of the north side of the compound collapsed as something not impacted it but continued moving towards Soun and Genma at the Go board. The being glowed with a righteous fury knocked the board out its path instantly incinerating it and reached the convulsing man, this sudden action awoke him from his seizure. He was able to kick the flaming being and free himself and gain some distance

"If you're looking for Ranma he's at school right at this moment return in a few hours" said the frightened man

"Oh no I'm not looking for him Oyaji, for I am him, however you won't escape my wrath!" screamed Ranma now bringing in his raging aura and charging at phenomenal rate at the fat martial artist, Genma barely had time to dodge the strike at his head before he was booted into the next wall. Genma rose and seemed to smirk, this was a day he'd never expected to come, the day his son unlocked the damage that Genma himself had done to him and come to free himself by either killing his own father or rendering him incapable of fighting, "Come on Boy I know you have more then that!" Genma too released his aura, letting it bloom into yellow with some pink at the edges signifying his lusty and gluttonous aura brought on from being taught by the Master for so many years

"Come on old man lets see what you have" growled Ranma charging into the fight at extreme chestnut fist speeds, They collided blows and strikes those that trained for years in the art could only see blurs with how fast they moved. Soun after recovering form the initial shock only to see blurs and parts of his home and parts of the neighborhood seem to vaporize by unknown assailants. The fight brought many of the locals even though they had been used to the constant fights they seemed stunned by the fight they were witnessing. Kasumi had been brought out from her chores to see the koi pond get hit by bricks, the ladle woman down the streets house receive a very large hole in the side of her house, that's when two individuals landed next to her one she knew as Ryouga the other she briefly knew as a Sailor Senshi, 'Sailor Pluto I think' "what's going on?" asked Kasumi to any who would answer

"Ranma is finally letting it all out, and Genma is taking the punishment he's deserved." Stated the astounded Ryouga who trained with Ranma who was amazed how fast not only he was moving but how fast his old man was. The battle seemed to pause for a moment as the two combatants separated one positioned on the Tendo's roof, the other on the remaining wall. "Your ungrateful son, all I've given you, this is how you treat me" 'Damnit he's stronger, faster and more powerful then I thought, he's broken several ribs, I'm bruised, I'm scratched up, hell I'm beat the fuck up, I have a trump card left but I don't know how risky it will be especially with Soun and Kasumi there, I cant risk losing good food and the Dojo, but if I must then I must' Genma repositioned himself at a side ways stance

"Old man, all you've ever given me was pain, pain from the cat fist, pain form taking me away from mother, pain for Jusenkyou, All you've given is pain and a proper sense of honor, and a sense of right and wrong, that's all you've given me, I can't even give you credit for giving me life because you tried to take it from me a couple of times. Genma this day I declare only on will stand and I'll gain my freedom from you and this hellhole especially since I sold my soul to demons and when I'm done with you I'll take on the senshi but I figured I'd clear away trash that could come to possibly haunt me later."

Genma prepared for an attack, though not every realizing the full potential of what was to come, he prepared his own techniques, The Umi-senken and the Yama-senken combined and revised to create a truly devastating attack. "Genma it ends now!" Ranma Leapt and spun in midair, his aura spread out creating a whirlwind then turning into a tornado, it consumed the wall. The attack roared around the fat martial artist as he brought his arm forward and disappeared within the tornado but a thousand shades appeared which launching Thousands of Vacuum blades.

"This ends now boy!" Genma didn't realized from within the tornado the temperature began to cool and the his own blades not only hit Ranma but himself, but this wasn't his only problem the tornado began to solidify at the bottom turning into a cone of ice freezing the fat martial artist in a wall of ice, his attacks didn't seem to stop though each came around and attacked his slicing him and dicing him as each passed, he couldn't even defend himself against these attacks as them seem to keep multiplying, that when he realized they weren't his! "Genma you fell into my trap" came the voice of his son, it seemed to come nowhere but everywhere, "You used your forbidden techniques in hope to defeat me, all you did was guaranteed was your own loss," Genma now seemed instead of getting sliced the blades seemed to have turned dull and began hitting him, though the frequency decreased. Ranma appeared seemingly to be standing on the wall of the great cone of ice occasionally dodging a vacuum blade as it scored another hit on Genma. "You see with the use of the forbidden techniques, and a few revisions of my own techniques I learned yours and made mine greater, You lose Genma, game over you cheating lying sack of shit!" the blades disappeared and all that one could see was Genma getting knocked out of the cone of ice sent flying near the pacific ocean. The cone crumbled and disappeared, all that stood was Ranma looking a little worse for wear but smiling and laughing.

That afternoon when Nabiki and Akane returned home they found was a destroyed Dojo, a trashed outer wall, their dad weeping and crying, a star gazed Kasumi, and about every person in their local five block area packing and trying to move out.

"Good gods what the hell happened here?" asked the second eldest Tendo "It looks as though a war went on here while we were away at our classes."

"Yeah well it was probably that perverts fault, he's probably off having a wild time with the Amazon hoochy or that damn Ukyou! When he gets home I'll pummel him for running off and destroying my mallet!" growled an extremely pissed off Akane

See the next thing would be seen as a startle from everyone, even those that would later say it was a hallucination. Kasumi came around the corner and slapped her youngest sibling, this alone startled people but what came next caused everyone within ear range to faint. "You Spoiled, Self centered, Egotistical, Little Trollop! How dare you even think of blaming or god forbid even think beyond this being Ranma's fault! Yes while it might have been that did this, but it was so he could be free from you, from the engagements, from his father, from our father, and actually allowed to life a fucking normal life! So if I hear one more bad word about him from your mouth especially after how many times he saved you from something or risked his life for yours I swear I slap you harder the next time!" then she rounded on Nabiki "And you! I'm tired of you illegal activities in this home, I'm tired of finding evidence of your lust for greed through child porn INVOLVING YOUR OWN SISTER NO LESS has taken you to those extremes, that because you and father and Akane our family has lost a lot of honor and respect form everyone in the district, and I'm tired of both of you abusing me and Ranma thinking were just mere items for use and for your own discourse anytime you please, so from here on out I'm denouncing the Tendo name and leaving, you two can help father from here on out because I'm tired of it and I want MY life back just like how Ranma took his back." Kasumi returned to her calm demeanor looked at the time said "oh my I have to go" turned the corner grabbed her packed items and left.

Not sure how to react to all of this the two girls promptly fainted, never noticing the appearance of Xellos into their living room.

"Well I must say I'm loving this place already, to bad I can't follow that lad around but I think I'm going to have fun anyways, the thing I guess that really got out of everything I've witnessed so far was the fact that girl….Kasumi I think was just a pent well of emotions hiding in a delectable shell…… sigh… oh well I wonder what those amazons are up too?" he popped out leaving without ever seeing a pair of eyes looking out form the wall

"That girl, the one they call Akane will serve as proper spawning as will that fat being that's barely alive. Ahh the master will be pleased." Part of the wall shimmered along with Akane and both disappeared

The next day things seemed peaceful, the world was at what is should be or where it should be at the Shinto shrine till……..

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" was the sound that disturbed the peace, the scream belonged to two of the senshi, Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus or to Ranma and Ryouga: Usagi Tsukino and Minako Aino respectively, their peaceful sleep was disturbed by the fact that Ryouga told them to up bright and early with everyone else at four forty five in the morning no exceptions and not a moment late to training. They obviously slept till Ryouga woke them at five twenty one with the water so cold it seemed to come the depths of space itself only to punish them, Ryouga walked out of the room they'd been sharing with the other girls smirking and had a small bounce in his step, then he came to Ranma's door and he paused, "poor Ranma hasn't woke up since he collapsed when we got back here, not like he'd most likely want to move after the whole ordeal yesterday. I still can't believe we didn't fully follow the plan but it still worked, still don't believe it, oh well it's time I found my way back to the court yard and hope those two slackers get there soon." He wondered off only to end up in getting splashed by a drop of water turning into his pig form which led to him found five minutes later in Rei's underwear drawer by Usagi, now why Usagi was in there in the first place would be a good question but I don't think any of us want to know however poor Ryouga had been found and since he had revealed his curse to the girls it helped things a little especially if a freak occurrence happens like what just did. "Bwee Bwe BWEEEEE!" Thanks Usagi I almost got lost when I turned into a pig again

"Ryouga I have an ample opportunity to get revenge on you right now for your little stunt a few minutes ago, however considering the others might be in here soon I just…" she reached into Rei's drawer and pulled out a black leather G-string and tied it around his head, well what happened from there only ended up in Ryouga nearly needing a Blood transfusion, however after that little ordeal both Ryouga and Usagi made it to training. The assembled senshi were being put through different paces to see where each stood, the only ones that had any real hope at the current moment was Haruka, Makoto, and Setsuna. Then came Minako, Ami, and Rei, who had very good potential, and then came Michiru followed by Usagi, the only odd one was Hotaru, who had lots of potential but couldn't seem to keep her stamina up and her endurance was shit the best way to put it, but she had spirit and lots of. 'I wonder if her poor health could be cause of some freak accident or something, it seems like something isn't right with her chi, but I'll have Ranma look over her, Now my big problem is Usagi………I could always teach her drunk-fu…..hm that's a good thought' he filed that away for a later trial

While Ryouga trained the senshi Ranma lay asleep or so those in the realm of the real world thought. Ranma was currently having one of the oddest dreams he has every encountered. The dream seemed to be showing him earth from a space view but I wasn't earth while at the same time it was, the continents were all together, there were is caps but that seemed nowhere near the closest land. The world seemed to be a world of exotic lush and life, that's when his dream changed a bright light one he never could have imagined shot outward from a continent seemingly vaporizing it and shifting the very world and life around. 'Oh gods, is this what will happen to the world or it this what already happened, is this evil I'm helping them train for is capable of doing? How can we stand against this and survive?'

"You can't young one" said a voice from nowhere "and it wasn't the evil your training to fight that did this, it was myself to destroy it that did this, with the beasts own hellish attack." Continued the voice

"But if you did this, doesn't that make you evil? Then what does the thing we're going to fight, an even greater evil? And lastly What the Fuck is going on?" screamed the aqua-transsexual martial artist

"Oh good your right to the highlights" the voiced seemed to say with a chipper smirk if a faceless voice could "Well You could say in a way by invoking evil to destroy evil is evil however there are occasions where it's called for there fore negating the good-evils evilness, along with that the thing you plan to fight is a very great evil, he's been around for sometime just trying to pull himself together and gain power to cripple the forces of heaven and become supreme divine being or some bullshit like that, and that last question is I'm helping you prepare for what is to come especially if he decides to test you all." Said the voice

" ok I guess that kinda explains things, maybe, however how can you help me any less then the senshi considering I figure you don't have a physical body much less an astral one, if that's even what this place is….."

"You are a smart one, damn I choose them well, well yeah like I said I'm responsible for what happened and it kinda vaporized my body and shattered my essence scattering it to the many corners of the multi-verse, which is a bitch and a half. What stayed within range I kinda got parts of me together, but not enough to take much more of a form, your second statement, yes this sort of the astral plane except this is excerpts from my memory, and lastly I can help give you information, give you knowledge on how to fight what the evil will be sending at you or is knocking on you front door sometimes and how to grow stronger and more powerful and how TO USE KI CAUSE FUCKING CHI IS BAD FOR YOU!" the body less scream shook Ranma's being in a way that frightened him, he guessed that even without a body this being was still mighty powerful.

"Ok I got your point, so when does my training begin?" asked the confused and shaken martial artist

"When you wake up, there will be a scroll next to your read the contents and it already start the improvements" said the voice

'Then what?" questioned Ranma

"I'll get a hold of you on that…."

"YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN…………….." Ranma was silenced as he disappeared

"Ahh yes things are working nicely, hopefully I can finally be rid of him and maybe sleep in oblivion for the rest of eternity in peace" said the voice before all was silence the only thing heard was the fading echoes of two screams throughout the galaxy signaling the beginning of where things met a short climax only to build again centuries later.

At another part of the district a shapely pair of legs emerged from a television store front, the legs lead to well developed pair of breasts which all was connected to a tanned Amazon looking woman, the only thing that seemed out of place on her was the fact she almost towered over all the Japanese around her, along with her long silver hair and strange tattoos on her face, the marks indicated her goddess-hood. Not far from her a small pool or water swirled and bubbled revealing a young girl with long black hair, a mallet attached to her back, and the same strange markings adorned her face also. These two goddesses were the Norse goddesses of the past and future, Urd and her younger sister Skuld.

"So Squirt is this the right district?" asked Urd

"Yep this is it, the district that we were asked to come watch over those avatars in, blasted Belldandy for taking the easy part of the assignment" said Skuld

I don't know I overlooked the other area and form the records I pulled on it, the place is crawling with bugs, it's full of crazies, and that under-ware thief Happosai lives there also" grumbled Urd remembering the last time she had an encounter with him, it was sixty years during WWII he had groped her, stole her favorite matching set of bra and panties that were made out of black Chinese silk, and escaped her attempts to blast him. She would have gone after him however she was getting her license suspended later that week for beating the hell out of some guy named Tanto Kuno.

"Well did you note where we're supposed to look for those avatars?" asked Skuld

"Yeah it said majority if not all of them would be at a place called Cherry Hill Shinto shrine. From the looks it isn't that far from here…….however it seems I don't know kinda evil and dark around for some reason?" questioned Urd

"Yeah it does, hey umm Urd can we get a little elevated just in case." Pleaded/asked Skuld

"Yeah come on squirt hang on lets get on top of that store" said Urd as she floated up

It was ironic that they decided to move at the moment since a portal opened right where they'd been standing, out fell two creatures. These things could be in resemblances of a Xenomorph, with the elongated heads, the six-digit fingers, the swishing long spear ended tails, the dual mouths; one acting like a grotesque tongue the other a beast's mouth. That's where the similarities ended from there they seemed to be covered in a metallic armor that stretched and moved with their necks encasing part of their grotesques heads, their shoulders seemed to be mounted with a cannon on each shoulder, their legs were longer seeming more animalistic but built for speed and strength, their second mouths/tongue extended beyond a range of six inches past the outer mouth, this thing seemed also to have a more sentient, intelligent, feel of them, them seemed to be able work past a basic Xenomorphs concept of the queen is the one true force.

These things seemed also out for blood, the first kill came when a little child no more then six years chased after a ball, the seemingly larger Beast leapt first and ripped out her vocal chords before she could even scream, from there it began to devour her dieing flesh. Outward from there the area became a place of death and slaughter. With every dozen kills one of the beasts would stop and seemed to shed its skin, with every change they grew stronger more blood thirsty, and more gruesome with how they killed.

From above the sisters grew ill with the horror from the blood and ferocious slaughter below, in short a massacre. All they could do was watch, because they knew of Xenomorphs from reading disclosed files of the Yggdrasil system and what could happen after watching these new beasts feast upon their kills. They couldn't stand there watching the massacre anymore, when they were about to call from some sort of assistance from any fellows gods in the area the area light up in a spectacle of light………….

disclaimer time lets all sing along

I hate this, you do too,

But I keep me writing legally,

All the anime characters

Don't belong to me

But daemon and those I create do,

So if you steal

You're a scummy eel

The Xenos don't belong to me hehe

With a tra la la

Hidie ho lets get me back to the show.

Anyone wanting to be pre-reader drop me a line on the review line, any errors especially from older CH. I'm working on it but balancing a job, school, and other madnesses like the Theatre arts. Ne wayz later


	4. The Dark edges only to consume later

In a room far from man, this pure white room decorated with a few plants never seen on earth sat an old man with one eye. He smirked as he looked at his terminal and the data on it. He reached for small refrigerator sitting under his desk and pulled out a 2 liter container of a dark liquid. That's when the only door burst open and entered an enraged Goddess.

"How dare you do this!" screamed the goddess "Those girls they survive against those things!"

"Calm my child I know they won't survive that's why the outside factor should intervene and save them." replied the old man. "The outside factor will help protect them and help grow stronger from this encounter."

"What about the innocence already lost to those monsters? The outside factor won't even be able to destroy them, very few deities could survive them. How can a group of super powered avatars and a bug infested mortal help them?" growled the goddess "What about the two Norns there already, Will you let Urd and Skuld die if those beasts can't be stopped?"

"No one else will die" he replied as took a large gulp of the dark liquid. "While you're ranting at me dear child would you like a drink" he said offering the container towards her.

"How can you drink that mortal cola without a care while such abominations terrorize Midgard?" asked the goddess "What are you drinking anyways?"

"Oh this, only a drink those mortals called hackers and over obsessed fan fiction writers drink…..Jolt Cola." He said while offering the container of Jolt towards her again "It's a wonderful thing those mortals came up with, a very refreshing drink I must say."

"For the being the Almighty your really not proving to be much you know that right" replied the goddess

(I'm sorry I had to people avid fan of the addicting over caffeinated drink Gomen Nasai)

The battle was hard pressed the Senshi were falling back to wrecked building. Pluto carried the injured Saturn while caring for a blast injured shoulder which she had gained while trying to safe Saturn from receiving another twin bio-cannon blast. Jupiter tried hard to remain conscious while carrying the much smaller Mercury in a fireman's carry, Mercury had taken a spiked tail to the left shoulder while trying to provide a misty cover and Jupiter had been clawed against straight across the midsection. Venus and Mars were providing cover fire at one beast while the severely injured Neptune and Uranus covered another beast.

"These damn things shrug off our attacks like their nothing." Growled Uranus firing another World Shaking

"I know, I keep trying to roast them but this one seems to grow only more amused" yelled Mars

Info Tracking……

…

….

Pluto, Jupiter, Moon, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Mars are active

Inactive units….Saturn and Mercury

Critically injured….Pluto, Neptune, Saturn, Mercury, Jupiter

Targets still needing to be incapacitated Moon, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto

Transferring data……Determining Plan Alterations, Executing Plan 58739053….Execute

Both beasts had pulled away from the Senshi allowing them a few moments to catch their breath or so they thought. The beasts had rested opposite each other with the street and the Senshi below being the divider. They proceeded to crawl down their respective walls and what occurred next left the Senshi to wonder what happened, the beasts seemed to perfectly turn invisible, they crawled towards their unknowing prey when one lost its tail in a spurt of acidic ichor. The one that lost its tail turned towards the direction of the attack only to barely avoid another limb suddenly dropping off. The blades of air were coming from…………Ranma who seemed to be able to not only see the creatures but strike them with accuracy.

"Hey you ugly sons a bitches, here's a real challenge come and get me!" yelled Ranma as he bounded towards Tail-less. Ranma bounded off an adjacent wall spun around ground his foot into Tail-less, kick flipped off it and fired a chi blast at the other monster which was about to drive all six clawed digits through Saturn and Pluto. The blast startled Pluto but the fact the thing got so close scared her even more. The blast seemed to disrupt the cloaking field as the beast came uncovered. It seemed to become aware that its cloaking field had failed; it launched itself from the ground at an astonishing rate. Ranma seemed to figure some sort of attack from the creature, he bounded upwards allowing it to gain closer ground and then released a twin vacuum blades in a crossing pattern that reduced the creature to a puddle of ichor and death. Ranma continued in a downward arc to land towards the Senshi. Tail-less took a position on a building ledge above the Senshi seeming to study the newcomer that had destroyed its companion.

Data Relevance….Linking to main Unknown, Ki Power Level: Unknown, Mana Power Levels: Unknown……

Threat Level: Extreme….. Permission to Terminate………..Access Denied…Abort Mission…..Commencing…Gateway opening in 35 seconds

"Dear Gods, I didn't know these things had done this much so fast" Ranma said surveying the area. The blood, the death, the injured Senshi and then the last beast remaining perched on a ledge above them all. "They will pay, whoever sent them, what ever sent them will pay for the innocents killed, for all the lives destroyed!" with this Ranma's battle Aura came into full life, the brilliant blue tinged with bits of red and green at the edges. He turned towards Tail-less and launched himself at Chestnut fist speeds.

Incoming Threat…..10 seconds till gateway opening…..Evasive tactics till gateway opened

Ranma's charged was anticipated, Tail-less fired a blast from its left shoulder cannon aimed at the martial artist's midsection. Ranma dodged the attack only to be pounced upon by the creature ending his upward ascension sending both him and the beast towards the ground in a spinning mess of beast and man limbs. Ranma an expert in aerial combat turned the beast towards the ground at the last moment forcing it to take the brunt of the impact. Before the dust even settled a portal opened 15 meters from the impact crater, both Ranma and the beast took notice of it and both ran towards the portal, knowing if it didn't make it to the portal it'd be destroyed and that wasn't in the plan for its master. The speed race for the portal began and ended fast as Ranma launched a vacuum blade at the beasts back leg slicing it off but not before it slipped through the portal.

"DAMN IT RANMA WHERE'D YOU GO?" was the scream of the eternally lost boy. The place he seemed to be in was extremely hot and very humid. That's when he noted the little imp running past with a pitch fork. The imp stopped looked at Ryouga and spoke in a very British accent "Well lad you seemed to be very lost currently is there anything I can do for you dear chap?" said the Imp leaning against his pitchfork

"Well yeah actually I'm looking for a direct route to Juuban District of Japan, Earth, Universe 167/653945gh.78/uhto, and the fastest route possible with a trusted guide if you don't mind please" said Ryouga as though he'd done this a couple dozen times

"Oh yes I know that universe quite well myself, though I tend to stay away from Nerima and Juuban, too many super powered beings that would vaporize me. So sure I'll show you the path. Come follow me" said the imp picking up his pitch fork and grabbing the lost boy by the pants almost dragging him.

Authors notes and DisclaimerI know I kinda suck, I lost my muse and gained a different one sorry minna-san. Anyways I don't own any anime characters I just own my own creations…..I think that's it.


	5. Darkness lead from the light

The days since the Xeno attack were calmer. The Senshi spent the time either healing, training, or healing from the training. Ranma seemed to be forcing the Senshi to train harder and harder, since one he was the only one training them since Ryouga disappeared for now, and the fact he to was training. The first scroll talked about Ki and chi, the differences, the advantages of pure Ki over chi, and many other meditation techniques to control ones Ki. Skuld and Urd either spent their time drooling over Ranma or sending notes to the various gods confirming that their respective avatars were ok at the moment. The reason why so many notes were being sent out was the word of the Xeno attack spread like wildfire above and below, Gods and Demons were wary since the reappearance of Xenomorphs, even if they seemed altered from the original broods that ravaged dozens of worlds. Many gods and demons doubted each other, both Heaven and Hell doubted not only the opposing side but the operations of their own sides, then was the ultimate question……..who had sent the Xeno's to Earth, and why?

"Master The Mutated Brood Warriors we sent out seemed to confirm the data we already had except with a few differences, though what troubles me master is the unknown factor that interfered and destroyed one of the Xeno's, we have no data on him what so ever." came the voice, "Master if I may why are we wasting time testing and scoping things out if we already know what there is, why don't we just send half a dozen Xeno's, and several Mages, that alone would be more then enough to decimate any and all military and vigilante resistance."

The Bolt of Dark and evil energy flew out from the dark and struck the man in the side, he collapsed to the ground gasping as dark electricity sparked and arced across his body, the wound at his side bleed for the lack of skin that once was there, the screams and the smell of burnt flesh and sizzled cloth filled the seeming endless dark.

"DON DARE THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO ADRESS ME IN THAT TONE KESTO! The reason why we attack and prod the way we do is because the mortal spirit has a bad habit of wanting to crush 'evil' in all forms, that fact along with the seemingly unknown factors that can always appear, if you hadn't noticed from the lack of one of our XENOMORPHS! Now remember this" the dark seemed to pick Kesto off his feet and held as though a monster holds possible living food "I saved you, you owe your existence or do you want to go to the eternal dark, the true void of oblivion, or do you want to continue existing" Kesto shook his head acknowledging he wanted to continue existing "Good to hear that, now onto other business, are our new fighters almost ready and prepped to strike at some of the heroes of this world?"

"Almost master, another day two at max, and they will be ready, though the resources we've used to make them stronger and better seemed kinda wasted especially if they can't hold up against the warriors we've selected for them to fight." He said as he held up a data screen showing several pictures "the possible candidates we've chosen have come down to…..One Tenchi Masaki, grandson of Yosho Masaki the crowned prince of Jurai, trained in Jurai style sword combat, surrounded by the notorious Ryouko and her Mother Washu, along with the crowned Princesses of Jurai, Ayeka and Sasami, the younger one seems to be merged with the Juraian Goddess Tsunami, Goddess second class, limited, of Nature and Life. The boy seems to be able to produce an attack field capable of defense and offensive capabilities, though these Light Hawk Wings can only be produced in a set of three the Goddess seems to be able to produce up to nine. The Space pirate Ryouko is part masu, we'll see if we can corrupt her if not well the fighters get to have fun with her, she's capable of Phasing, Energy attacks, split forms, and a few other accessory abilities, Her Mother Washu is the sister of the Goddess Tsunami and is limited, first class, goddess of science and technology and wisdom. However she doesn't seem to be able to tap her powers all that well, still a potent match if she started producing tech for the others to fight with."

"Interesting what of the others?" the seemingly more calm and dangerous voice of his master

"There's one Yusuke Urameshi, he too seems to have a pack of fighters with him. Yusuke himself is half demon, and has so much potential. In his little troop of fighters is One Kurama aka Yoko Kurama, one Hiei, one Kuwabara, and an old hag named Genki. They are all equal to some degree or another except for Kurama and Yusuke, when the true demon Yoko is released his power grows exponentially and the only one that could fight him and win is Yusuke. My advice on the situation is trying to get this Hiei and Kurama to join us and kill the rest of them, if you don't mind sir."

"I'll allow that comment to move past me this one time" the darkness seemed to grow even darker and more evil then before. Kesto gulped as he read the last of the chosen targets.

"There are also random Vigilantes we've tracked down throughout various other places. One demon hunter by the name of Yohko, another who is a vampire hunter named D. A team of super powered ninjas lead by a boy named Recca, a girl that seems to travel back and fore in time through a well; the girls name is Kagome she's the girlfriend of a half-demon named Inu-yasha, the son of deceased great Western Dog Demon god, Inutashio and brother to the new lord of the west Sesshomaru who's been missing for several hundred years. There also seems to be a girl who channels the powers of a long dead god named Clow who placed all of his powers into mystical cards, the girl isn't the real problem the cards and her boyfriend are the true issue there. There also seems a person who appears on our scanners every so often named Terry Bogard, he seems to be immortal but not of his own choice it seems to be a curse inflicted on him, he could acquire him to our cause if we promise a cure for him." He said as he looked down his list of names and peoples and rough places were they've been found

"That's good to hear that my trusted followers are willing not only to add to there numbers but that they've actually be researching possible enemies how could interfere. I'll allow you to choose of who our new fighters will be facing, though if you fail I'll punish you and allow another to take your place. Am I understood clearly?" the darkness boomed

Yes master, I understand your orders and will follow through, for your wrath is truly fearful" said Kesto as he faded away.

"Master you know he'll fail, and we might even lose our new fighters, how can you allow to go on such a mission even I would be taxed to perform?" said a feminine voice emerging into view

"That's because dear Crimson I expect him to fail and then not to return under the penalty I've placed in front of him so he'll go and get himself killed, and hopefully take out a few enemy factions in the process. That why I assigned him to this mission. You could say dear Child that I have some cleaning of lower management to do." Said the evil voice

"Ahh I see your wisdom now master, but if somehow he succeeds then what will you do?" replied Crimson

"Simple I'll reward him and then when one of you other grows too jealous I'll allow any of you to knock him off." The dark seemed to smile "Now if there's no further questions, be gone I want peace!"

Crimson left in a huff but with the thoughts already of deceit and sabotage in mind. Already the wheels of corruption spin and move, oh well in the end they all are useless to my ultimate cause, all they are to eliminate those that can help HIM, so things will grow to fruition, though patience has lasted me this long I mustn't rush my plans to much or it'll fall apart

Ranma seemed to be sleeping to everyone else but in truth he was emerged once again in another dream state where his mysterious friend seemed to reside. This time though he was surrounded by life by people of all ages running around a beautiful crystal and stone city. Around him the people all tanned and dressed in garbs made of a silk looking material. They all seemed to be happy though, as if nothing in the world mattered. That's when he noticed a man sitting by the grand and gorgeous fountain, the fountain itself was made of diamond and obsidian formed into edges that jutted out form the center, the fountain itself had four levels of edges jutting out. The water that poured from the top and cascaded down was clean and pure, so much so that it sparkled as if enchanted. Out of the fountains beauty Ranma was focused on the man. The man was not like the other around him, he had long cyan colored hair that came down to the middle of his back, he stood about seven foot tall, he was built like Ranma as though he was a gymnast not a body builder. His face showed a few scars and the eyes of a warrior; someone who had seen to much blood and death in his life. Strapped to his back was a sword, the sword was seemingly made of a black crystal and the hilt made of some metal that looked crystalline, the sword it itself was eight feet in length and four feet wide. The thing that stood out besides his appearance and the fact he carried a weapon around while the general populace didn't was the amount of power he seemed to emit but at the same time it seemed muted, contained as though he was suppressing as much as he could without injuring himself. That's when a girl who looked like a local ran up to him and hugged him, that in itself was and accomplishment since she seemed to stand at only five and half feet tall. The two settled down by the fountain and began to talk though Ranma couldn't hear what they were talking about.

"Enjoying my old memories dear child?" asked the glowing sphere of light

"It seems so beautiful, so peaceful, and so content. What ever happened to this wonderful place?" asked the stunned Ranma

"Yes it was beautiful wasn't it" the sphere seemed to say with what sounded like sadness, "What happened to this place was or is your new enemy and my sacrifice to stop him that wiped this paradise off the planet. Only a few things remain from this glorious place in your world."

"What ever happened to her" asked Ranma as he looked at the man and the girl cuddling by the fountain "Did she survive or was she killed?"

"She was raped, beaten, and broken before I showed up from a small excursion. As I returned I found the entire city in ruins, people either dead or dying, and then I came upon her, she was barely alive when I came onto her" the spheres light seemed to dim and grew sadder but filled with anger and built up rage " She was bleeding from dozens of wounds, she had been raped, then as I held her preparing to flee with her from the devastated city I felt a power surge but I couldn't stop it the miniscule blast ripped through her chest punctured her heart and silenced her forever. That's when I heard his voice" at this the dream world began to collapse and all there was darkness, a never ending void all around Ranma. "I'm sorry but I guess now is not the time to regress on old memories when there are more important things to worry about."

"Yes, now is a good time as ever to ask what you have in store for me next?" asked Ranma remembering the dream world and the happiness he had seen in what he guessed was his glowing sphere of light associate.

"Well you seem to be progressing in ki manipulation steadily along, next I'm going to start introducing you so ki attacks I know of," this time the scroll appeared in front of Ranma, he reached for it and felt the power trapped inside course through his arm into his body. "That scroll there holds many powerful ki attacks I learned over the years, they should prove useful." Then appeared a second scroll in front of Ranma this one seemed different though.

"Whats in this scroll?" asked Ranma as he reached for it

"Ahh yes that scroll contains new information for you, from that one you'll learn the basics of magic, those girls you are with can help you some but there's another couple of people I'd like to help so when you wake go answer the phone it should be ringing," said the sphere seeming to recover from it's memories recap

"So who will it be on the other end?" asked Ranma as he felt the real world starting to con back to him

"It's a secret!" asked the sphere

"YOU SON OF A FU……" started Ranma as he woke

"Gods I haven't done that to someone in ages every since I ran into that young Mazouku named Xellos….that reminds I should check on him one of these days…….But first HE must be stopped, so I can rest in peace and so that Sheoko can be avenged" said the sphere as it too seemed to fade out.

yeah I know filler chapter BFD but it's helping me get the juices flowing again, and I hope it adds more story to the story! Disclaimer alert! I don't own any anime characters I only own Nemesis, Sheoko, and Garlic and the various other things I come up with. That's all next ch will probably a side story of Ryouga and a few other things so Ja Ne


	6. Changing Lights

Xellos had been having the time of his existence even without his favorite toy around. Plain and simple  
The school was simply a mad house, that he stayed near, if he wasn't at one of his other favorite spots.  
What caused his near, orgasmic, delight was the figure that had seemed to be the focal point of chaos in the area had left.  
Though he'd LOVE to meet this being his orders were clear to "stay away from that being at all costs".  
The entire district erupted into a land of destruction and madness. He noticed with the lack of three beings, the entire area essentially collapsed into pure anarchy.

He loved anarchy it solely due to it's ability to cause all sorts of emotions, tons of destruction, and so much more…….  
Anyways back to the point. He noticed that the persons called Akane Tendo, Ranma Saotome, and Ryouga Hibiki seemed to be the basis for all the basis for all the 'normal problems' in the area, but without them around the tightly controlled mayhem, as it could so eloquently be put, erupted beyond all comprehension.

"I love this place that psycho headmaster seems to have a penchant for creating exploding fruits, I LOVE exploding fruit, and enforcing a hair code that caused such lovely and tasty depression and rage! I could feed off some of these girls for years, no wait DECADES, because of that man and his insanity alone. Then there's that cry baby named Soun who's been weeping almost non-stop since his daughter and that boy Ranma disappeared. Then that old lech…what was his name….Happy….Hippo….Happousai that's name! That old man, he alone has a potential to be a mazoku, a very perverted mazoku, but a mazoku none the less. I love this place, I hope never to go home!"

With his self proclaimations out, Xellos turned back to various unfolding scenes of mayhem below.

------------------ Elsewhere, Lets Call it the "Bad Guys Lair"

"Kesto You've succeded beyond my wildest hopes! You were able to capture a goddess, convert her daughter to our cause, destroyed majority of the Jurai Royal family, AND bring me a fine hostage, all in one fell swoop! You are to rewarded greatly." voiced the Master

"Thank you my master, though I apologize for the waste of those resources. The powers of that warrior you granted me use were quite astounding. I must ask, if I maybe allow master, where'd you aquire such a being of deep rage and hatred?" Inquired Kesto with a hint of pride "She proved to be useful in the beserker rage of hers."

"Ahh you question to much. But I'll tell you this this my warrior, you used to her best abilities. I will say this just to comfort your pride, she has a tie discovered to the unknown factor that defeated one of the brood warriors. Now, however onto more important business...  
Ryouko she agreed to join at what cost to us?" the dark questioned Kesto, though already knowing the answer

"She joined us under the conditions of 'when our mission is done we release the masaki boy', 'allow them to flee to the far reachest of the galaxy', 'they'd never bother our mission, and if we came to where they resided they'd assist us or flee', that were her terms" stated Kesto"...oh and not to 'injury him or alter him in any way shape or form'."

"Hmm...quite a demanding one isn't she? But thats not surprising coming from the daughter of a central goddess. But I'll allow her request for now, though till we need to alter the agreement to better suit our needs..." letting the line of thought drop off "However, there is now a dilemma you seemed to have left open with the raid," with this the darkness swirled and a scrying mirror appeared from the side.

It showing the remains of the Masaki temple, house, and grounds.  
At the front gate were the smoking remains of Kamizake, but his counterpart didn't seem to anywhere. The lake had tints of red where an arm or some other body part was floating about. At the time of Kesto and the warriors appearence, the Emperor of Jurai along with his wives came to visit in an attempt to change either Yosho or Tenchi's minds about taking their place at the throne.  
The wrecked remains of the The Emperor's tree ship still smouldered a little half submerged in the lake. The remains of several juraian guard scattered the area, the Emperor himself or at least his head and part of his upper torse was impaled on the bisected Holy Tree of the shrine. Yosho's mother along with the Ayeka and Sasami's mother were whole except for the gapping holes in their chest, oddly resembling the handy work of a fist punching through the rib cage from the back to the front. Ayeka's crown and a pile of ash weren't to far away, slowly the ashes were being blown away by the winds. And lastly lay the twisted mangled corpse of Mishoshi inside Yagami, the ship itself was cleefed clear in half.  
But of the Others namely; Kiyone, Yosho, Sasami, Kamidake, there could be no trace found meaning they'd been vaporized or...

"YOU LET SOME OF THEM FUCKING ESCAPE!"screamed the dark actually entiwning tendrils of swirling purple, black and red around Kesto's throat "YOU LEFT SURVIVORS YOU IMCOMPENTANT FOOL!" shifting almost startling to a calm tone of voice while releasing Kesto "While yes you succeeded greater then I thought, you ultimately failed, so your reward will be... back to obilivion!"

The Tendrils enclosed completely absorbing Kesto, all that would remain for a few seconds would be his death screams as the darkness consumed him. "I hope he enjoys oblivion, his power will be invaluble in the long run, but he failed compromising the mission..."

"You were right master, but he did not know he left survivors, so in a way it wasn't his own fault of failure" said Crimson pausing briefly "BUT he did fail to make sure that were no survivors, so the failure of the mission was is own fault."

"That is true... Crimson your now in charge of the Japanese mission sector as of this moment. You will have the same oppurtunities as your Kesto did, but you know the consequence of your failure." implied the darkness

"Yes master I know, I'll finish what he could not, and I will continue on with our glorious mission!" Crimson paused again as though a thought struck, "Who do you think they will flee to master?"

"From what information has been gathered, closest 'allies' that would receive them, would be the senshi and the unknown factor. They will most likely travel in that direction. Hunt them down and kill them before they arrive! If and when they somehow succeed in getting to the unknown and the senshi, discontinue pursuit, and continue hunting down other rogue factions. They are beginning to gather together, we don't need that am I understood! We can deal with them in their own groups or as individuals, but if they ally together we start facing a much more difficult force, is that clear? You have your orders...Be gone!"

"Yes my master." said Crimson disappearing in swirl of crimson light and sakura blossoms

"Two failures already as expected. But the best fought wars begin by losing don't they? Though I have faith in Crimson I must take other measures in gaining more allies, and crushing HIM and his allies. I wonder if those Scourges are still imprisioned..."  
The darkness faded from the room for the first time in a long time. As the room cleared a throne room made of a crystalline substance became apparent. The throne was made of the same substance as the room around it, but adorning the top was a Jewel meshed perfectly of black and red embedded in a skull of humanoid being.

------------------------------------- Back at the shrine

"In other news the the once grand Masaki shrine, home of the 'legendary' grounds of a great battle with a demon which was later trap in the earth, lay in ruins. The Shrine destroyed, the local housing of the Head Priest and his family destroyed, the bodies of several people have been found, though none have been inde..." the TV clicked off

"HEY! I was watching that!" cried Usagi "There was some sort of terrible accident that destoryed that shrine. I wanted to know if they could identify what happened!"

"Get off your ass Meatball head, Yes its a tragedy, but Ami and Setsuna along with Hotaru need their bandages changed and it's our turn." snapped the fiery priestess Rei

"OH fine but... Nevermind" the spark of fighting quenched by the desire of helping her friends.

"...UCKING BITCH!" came the roar from across the grounds, the roar belonged to Ranma being rudely woken by his spherical associate.

"What the hell" said Rei and Usagi in unison both racing across the grounds to see what cause such a reaction from Ranma.

They both arrived at his door meeting up with a few of the other senshi.

"What the happend?" asked Minako entering the room

What they found inside caused several of them to blush new and interesting shades. There lay Ranma on the floor covered in sweat, wearing nothing but his boxers but they themselves held little true coverage solely because they were riding up. As many of the senshi began to have rather naughty and illicite thoughts the phone began to ring.

"Somebody! GO QUICK and get the phone for me! NOW!" barked Ranma With this the gathered Senshi minus Mina and Usagi who were blushing to hard, backed into the room. Sprinting as though carrying the Olympic Torch came Rei tossing Ranma the cordless phone.

"Hello? Yes this is the Cherry Hill Temple. No he's out, his granddaughter the current Miko, along with myself and several of her friends are here. Yes my name is Ranma, Ok good I'll meet you half way. Good, see you in a few minutes" proceeding to hang up the phone throwing it on the bed, he walked over to his closet and grabbed some clothes, taking note of the senshi still in the room he turned putting his pants on. "You girls just going to sit there or are you going to come with me?" asked Ranma tieing his pants and tugging on his shirt

"You want to explain to us whats going on before we go charging off somewhere?" Questioned the now Present Setsuna. "And why you knew the who was on the phone before it even rang?"

"Well we aren't chargin' off anywhere we're going to escort some people in need back here to the Shrine.I didn't know who was on the phone till I started talking to them, BUT I did know it was going to ring, how I knew though It's a Secret" said Ranma going into full pose.

The reaction he got wasn't what he expected, Setsuna fainted, Usagi and Minako got confused and The Remaining got pissed off. "Wow that phrase does have power..." commented Ranma finishing dressing

"Well come on we need to go, nah just leave Setsuna there, she'll explain why she fainted later...not to mention it's kinda cute the way she fainted and happen to land on my bed." stated Ranma walking out the door.

"OH boy he's going to get it when we're done with this little mission that we have to go on." growled Haruka

Some where else

Laying underneath a tree rested a large man, by japanese standards. His location far from that of the worlds enemies and defenders.  
He wore black clothing darker then midnight. He wore a large fedora like hat, a black cloth vest, black skin tight pants, along with a long black cape. His hat, belt, shoulder armour, buckles, and much were anywhere else possibly was adorned with small white skulls, even the hilt on his long Masamune-type sword. Standing not to far away was a midnight black horse also decorated with a similar skull motif around his chest. The man laid against a tree as though avoiding the blazing sun.

"You know you enjoy trying to be mortal to much, its going to kill you" came a muffled voice not belonging to the man since his own lips did not move.

"I know but I want to enjoy daylight as long as I can, cause you have a tendency to remind me that one day I will be lost to what I am." said the dark dressed man to seemingly nothing.

"Well how about not losing that?" came a seductive female voice "How about being a half-breed without the pains of being the other half"

The man rose is a swift and smooth motion drawing his blade and assuming a light sword-fighting stance that few knew of.  
He gazed at the woman that approached him from a swirl of leaves. Her body slowly materializing from the swirl some distance away. Close enough to be clearly seen and heard, but far enough away to avoid his long deadly sword.

"Put down your sword warrior I have no wish to fight you, but to offer a proposition, one that you might take into weighty consideration..." said the woman.

The woman approached closer and one could swear that the emerald green and crimson red swirl suit that covered her body was painted on. It clung to every curve and swayed as though it was a second skin molded to her voluptious figure. It left little, but at the same time much, to the imagination.. Her hair would cause many to stare cause of it's entrancing and inducing orange ton with lines and highlights of aquamarine. Her stature compared with the cloaked man, being a good six feet tall. Her eyes shown of deep purple with swirls of vibrant yellow. She Looked as though she was in her early to mid twenties at best. Resting around her neck was but described simply as a beautiful choker of the same material and color design of her 'well fitted' bodysuit.

"I dont want nothing of what you offer. Your presence reeks of evil greater then those I've faced in my travels." the man said adjusting his stance slightly but to provide the powerful thrust one could muster.

The woman leaned against the tree in the shade, and she smirked.

"Son of the Vampire God, you dont even know what I'm offering yet, so why pose such hostility?" the woman said continuing on "I only offer you a way to help you in your quests to rid the earth of the plague of the corrupted, the twisted, the vain... those that discarded your fathers teachings in lue of their own greed and gluttony, the only price you'd have to pay is assist me and that would be it, if you would like, pay for your services and it would be most handsomely."

The woman reached behind her pulling out of nowhere a large brief case full of money. Resting it on her palms it opened to reveal the largest currency of the most wealthy and most powerful nations of the world. The sum could be estimated, in American currency, in the briefcase to almost eight-hundred million dollars. The briefcase closed without a touch to the lid and the woman placed it back from where it came.

"You still don't have me interested in your cause woman. While yes I may be the Son of The Vampire God, but I do have a name given to me at my by my mother, that name is D. Use wisely and dont cross my path again, you reek of nothingness and ancient evil, one of likes my father told stories of, I leave now because I seek no confrontation with you. Never seek me out again or I will kill you." D said turning to his horse preparing to mount it.

The horse exploded in a splatter of guts and gore. It's front torse and head neighed a final time before falling silent and claimed by the solid servitude of death. D stood gazing for a moment at the remains of the Horse, he walked but a few feet to where the head lay and closed the eyes. He turned towards the woman sword drawn again this time fuelled by slight anger and rage.

"I'm sorry D, but this is not an oppurtunity you get to walk away from. I was sent to either recruit you or destroy you, personally I'd rather have a sexy half vampire like you with us, assisting in my masters mission. If you really have the dislike to not want to join then I must move forth with the secondary choice." said the woman "Oh for you knowledge when you go to Hell tell all those beasts you've condemned that Jensto sent you there because... YOU WERE A FOOL!"

She launched herself at D with an orange blast launching from her hand barely ahead of her. It collided with D's sword and deflected off in a random direction. He brought the sword up in time to deflect a direct punch to the face, the impact of the punch moved D's grounded feet backwards dragging up soil. This patterned comennced for a few more moments, D blocking with his sword and Jensto striking with fists.

Jensto backed away and smirked "well if you want to play with swords I can do that too"

Emerging from her left forearm a sword jutted out. It a fiery orange metal blade of six feet, that crackled with the unknown energy of hers. With the sword in hand she charged with a downward cut that was parried by D's own sword. The two combatants continued blocking and striking trying to get through the others defence, with no success till one slight mis-calculation and Jensto took a blade stab to the left shoulder. the blade sunk in to her flesh till it pierced through the skin of her back. She looked at the blade in shock then smirked. She blasted D with her free hand launching him from their current position. She pulled his blade out of her skin and the blade fell to the ground with a loud clank, her wound healed almost instanteously

"D, you still have a chance to join me and my Masters mission all you have to do is say yes. I really dont want to destroy you but I will if I must" she said charging another blast "This is it! Will You Join or Die?"

"Jensto I wouldn' join you or you master, I'd rather die the way I am before I join evil like you" said D

"I'm sorry then..Rage of The Fallen Gods!"

The blast charged and turned to a green and orange ball of death and destruction. D raising his left hand palm out and a face emerged.  
'Don't fail us both Hand'  
The Mouth on the hand opened wide and creating a vortex, the sphere became compressed and was absorbed by the hand. Jensto stood stunned as D charged at her picking up his sword and cleefing her midsection in half. This brought her to the real world as D passed by her. She lowered her hands to her midsection and felt the orange blood beginning to flow out before she fell to pieces.

"D it's time to leave NOW! We dont want anymore of her companions or worse her master showing up...Cause I won't be able to take another blast like that and be able to help you anymore you slave driver." his hand sharply remarked

"Your right, the closet town is fifty miles east of here, we'll need to move fast, truly it saddens me to think that we have such a simply battle, since you know this won't be the end of it." D placed is sword back in it's scabbard and began walking east towards the closet town.

Jensto's body lay in two pieces where D left her. Her eyes flashed open, beginning to use her arms dragging her upper torso to her lower half which was slowly crawling towards her upper half.

"I like that Half breed, that Dhampiel, though I'll enjoy making him my toy if theres enough of him left after I pay him back for cutting me in half. Though I hope the master doesn't punish me to much for this but considering this isn't a complete failure" she said with a smirk

She stood up the wound finishing healing. A small mechanical device appeared from behind the tree. It was beeping and the large lens on it adjusted and refocused constantly. It flew near Jensto and began to speak in a foreign language. She spoke back to it the same language. Behind her a portal of dark swirling energy opened and the small flying device flew through and she to followed it through the portal.

"I hope the Research Rats enjoy this data I'm bringing back and I hope that the Master likes what I bring with it."

Her form shifted and changed. It turned to a smaller female form. Her clothing changed to pair of yellow khaki short-shorts, with a few pouches made of leather attached to a brown cloth belt. Just above the shorts the strings of a G-string were exposed. Her upper body became exposed except for a yellow bikini top. On her arms were white frilly bows that from her hands almost all all the way to her shoulders. Her hair changed too, it changed to Orange-Blonde hair with braids containing beads. Wrapped around her neck was a silk-like fabric scraf that reached all the way down to her feet. Around her head was a light purple bandana that help contain her hair. Her face to changed going from the refined mid twenties woman to a barely eighteen year old woman with gorgeous emerald green eyes. Her feet were adorned with slightly over sized, untied white and blue boots. Resting on her hips were two circular blade/hand shields. Yes were once stood was the voluptious Jensto now stood, the once hero of Spira and cousin/guardian to the High Summoner Yuna, was Rikku the Al-Bhed girl.

She turned back towards the portal and walked through. The portal closed behind her. All that was evidence of anything happening was the remains of a Shredded horse and some torn up earth and scorch marks on the earth.

!#$&()!#$&())!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()"?: 

This is your Disclaimer Time Hazaa... N E ways Yep things are picking up again, writings everything I hope you guys/gals enjoy what I'm bringing out...

I Dont Own:

Vampire Hunter D

Final Fantasy x

Sailormoon

Ranma 1/2

Aliens

Tenchi Muyo

Flames of Recca

CadrCaptor Sakura

Yu yu Hakushu

Devil Hunter Yohko

Inuyasha

And anyothers I mention or use...

I do own:

The charactors I Create and use so dont use them without my permission

Well I'll try pumping out more CH. soon for all my series I hope you my readers enjoy them, anyone wanting to be a Prereader I have a criteria for that but if your interested drop me a line either on the Review lines or find a way to track me down but till the next CH Ja Ne readers!

End of Disclaimer


End file.
